Snow
by SilverSiren7
Summary: Why can't a girl just have a break every once in a while...


Snow

Snow. It was one of your favorite things. It was white, fluffy, cold, & all & all beautiful. You took a deep breath of the crisp air sighing happily, a smile gracing you're lips, the sight before you was truly beautiful. A small pond iced over with sleeping plants lining the banks. Over the middle of the pond was a cobblestone bridge lightly dusted with the snow that covered the area. About five yards from the bank a small assortment of trees were present. This was one of the best perks of living in London in your opinion. Though you were cold and slightly shivering the smile never left your face. It had been rather rough for you lately seeing as your flat mate and friend since middle school moved back to America saying she was "so homesick it hurt", meaning you had to pay all the rent by yourself... Yay...

You shook your head, now was not the time for such troubling thoughts, this was your day off and you wanted to go somewhere where you could forget all the stress of being an adult. God sometimes you wish you were still a kid... You chuckled at your wishful thinking and walked onto the bridge, your boots clicking as you walked, stopping in the middle to lean over the edge and just marvel at the sheer beauty of the park. A soft breeze blew, though soft it was still cold, making your nose even colder than before, you snuggled you face into you (f/c) scarf attempting to warm up a bit.

As you relaxed and started to daydream you heard a line of colorful language quite loudly, disturbing the wildlife and your daydreams. "Damn confusing location! What is a st anyway?!" You scowled, who would dare be so rude, disruptive, & foul mouthed at such a beautiful place? You looked around quickly finding the source being a tall rather lanky man in a strange outfit being a black armor looking suit & a green cape with black hair standing on the bank glaring at a sheet of paper. "Excuse me sir, would you mind ceasing your vulgar language, or any language at all?" You said as sweetly and innocently as possible.

He looked up at you startled, it seemed as though he didn't know you were there, he then frowned "Do you know where I can find... Bakers st" "I think you mean Baker Street..." He sighed "whatever this says" "well I would help you but I can't exactly see that far, if you come here I can help." "Why can't you just walk down here?" He replied agitatedly. "Look, you can either come up here so I can help you or find Bakers Street on your own." He sighed exasperatedly and quickly walked to you handing you the sheet of paper which you carefully read over. "Yup your looking for Bakers Street which if you follow that walk way you just walk straight until you reach the intersection then take a right then go down to the cafe take a left then go straight and you'll run right into it." You said pointing to a cobblestone path leading out of the park.

You looked back at him to meet his curious green eyes, he was staring at you rather intensely, moving closer the longer he stared. You grew flustered & took a step back as he mumbled something you couldn't hear. "What did I say something weird?" You questioned trying to think of anything you said or did weird. "No, but you intrigue me human, tell me what is your name." "(Y/n)" you murmured. "I'm Loki now come (y/n) we must head to Bakers Street quickly" he instructed. "What!? Who said I was coming with you?!" You asked shocked at his statement "I did" he replied bluntly with a smirk. You quickly grew flustered and slightly irritated at his attitude.

"I gave you directions, that's all you need now be on your way and let me be on mine." "You said you would help me" "and I did" "I require more than simple directions seeing as I seem to have trouble navigating." You sighed "fine the sooner I help you the sooner I could go back to my day off..." You muttered as you looked down at the pond. When you didn't hear a response you looked up to see him walking towards the aforementioned pathway. "Hey wait up!" You called after him jogging to catch up. "Just like a puppy" he muttered grinning. "I AM NOT" you shouted. His chuckle resounded throughout the park as it began to snow lightly. You noticed but didn't say anything but the snow and cold almost seemed to follow him... Never the less, let I snow. Let it snow. Let it snow.


End file.
